


My family

by QueenofFrary



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: 1st grade teacher, Bar, Best Friends, Doctors, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male-pregnancy, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rich - Freeform, everybody knows everybody, family friends, restaurant dinners, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofFrary/pseuds/QueenofFrary
Summary: 25-year-old 1st-grade teacher Francis Valois and his 24-year-old doctor wife Mary Stuart (Valois) finally start their family. But they have to start their family a bit differently. What will happen on their journey to raise a family? TRIGGER WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH MALE-PREGNANCY!!!! PS this takes place in modern times but some things are different then they are in real life.





	1. New story

Hello everyone, sorry I have been gone for so long I just want to say a few things.

1) Yes, I will be continuing Immortal Royals. I’ve just had a lot going on I’ve been dealing with a lot of my insecurities about my disability as well as dealing with depression and on top of all that my parents splitting up. With all that going on at the same time my story had to be on the back burner for a while. Things have calmed down a bit thankfully. So I can finally write again.

2) I have decided to write this story. Please comment and tell me what you think.

I can't wait to hear from you guys.  
Until next time stay Frary!


	2. A busy Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mary is at work Francis has a doctor's appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter number 2. Happy reading! I'll see you guys at the bottom of the page.

April, Saturday morning.

Mary woke up as her alarm went off she turned so she could hit the snooze button. 8:00 pm the clock read she sat up in bed she put on her robe and slippers then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Mary just put the waffle batter in the waffle maker when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Good morning my lovely wife Francis whispered lovingly in her ear before her a peck on the cheek. Good morning to you too my wonderful husband Mary responded and returned his peck. What's for breakfast Francis asked as he moved to pick up the cup of warm spiced milk that Mary made for him? Waffles bacon and a sunny side up egg Mary answered with a smile. Oh, one of my favorites Francis said as he took a sip of his milk. You know I will never understand why you've stopped drinking coffee these last few months Mary said teasingly. What can I say I felt like changing it up a bit Francis responded. A short while later. The two of them are sitting at the table enjoying breakfast. What's the plan for today Francis asked starting their conversation again? The usual work than coming home for dinner with my loving husband Mary answered. What about you Mary asked with a smile? I have a doctor's appointment in a few hours Francis answered. Another one Francis should I be worried Mary asked the worry clear in her voice and on her face. No no of course not there's no reason to worry my love I've just been meaning to talk to my doctor about something Francis answered quickly! Are you sure Mary asked not convinced? Yes, I promise there's nothing to worry about Francis answered assuringly. Well since you promise Mary said giving in. The couple went about their daily routine and left after giving each other a quick kiss on the lips.

 

The Lavendervile fertility hospital, a few hours outside of Lavendervile.

Francis Valois, I have an appointment with Dr. Blakely Francis told the lady at the desk. Oh yes please have a seat a nurse will be with you in a moment to take you to your room the lady told him after she gave him his hospital band. The lady was right it wasn't more than 2 minutes after Francis sat down a nurse came. Francis Valois the nurse asked staring at his clipboard? That's me Francis answered as he stood up. Come with me please the nurse said and began walking. Francis followed behind. You'll be in room 14 the nurse said opening the door. Francis walked into the room and looked around for a brief moment before the nurse handed him a hospital gown. I'll leave you to get changed, Dr. Blakely will be with you in a few moments the nurse said. Thank you, Francis replied. The nurse smiled and left the room. Francis took a deep a breath and then changed into the hospital gown. After Francis got changed he sat down on the bed. Just as the clock 11:00 am the door opened to reveal an older woman her blonde hair streaked with grey and her green eyes seemed to light up when she saw him. Francis, it's so good to see you again I hope you haven't been waiting long Dr. Blakely said upon entering the room. No I haven't been waiting long you're right on time and it's good to see you too Dr. Blakely it's been a long time Francis responded. Dr. Rebecca Blakely went to medical school with Francis's mother Catherine so she watched Francis grow up. Well, we'll have to catch up later, for now, I'll have to ask you some questions about you and Mary before we can wheel you in for surgery Dr. Blakely stated as she sat down on her stool and started flipping through the paperwork. Alright, Francis said and nodded for her to continue. You have regular checkups with Dr. White at the clinic correct Dr. Blakely asked? Yes, but at my last checkup, he ran a few extra tests because I told him of my intentions of getting pregnant Francis answered. And all of them came back negative Dr. Blakely asked? Yes, Francis answered. He also recommended that you change your diet to improve your chances of getting pregnant correct Dr. Blakely asked? Yes it wasn't hard Mary and I have eaten healthy and we've never drank much alcohol the only thing that was a little bit difficult was quitting coffee but warm spiced milk is a suitable replacement Francis answered. Both you and Mary are employed right Dr. Blakely asked? Yes, Mary works as a doctor at the Lavendervile clinic and I'm a 1st-grade teacher at Lavendervile elementary school Francis answered. And why do you want to have this procedure Dr. Blakely asked? Well, Mary found out she was barren a year before we got married she was 19 at the time so we decided we'd wait until we were married before discussing it any further than after we were married we considered adoption but we decided it wasn't a good time we needed to get our careers stable so we agreed we'd revisit the topic another time but she's 24 now I'm 25 our 3rd anniversary is coming up we both want children and I have a couple of friends that have had this procedure and are perfectly thrilled as they'd put it Francis answered. Alright, I'll just have to check your blood pressure and give you a quick ultrasound to make sure your womb has developed properly from your injections if everything checks out you'll be ready for surgery in 2 minutes top Dr. Blakely told him. Dr. Blakely took his blood pressure in no time at all. Perfect blood pressure now if you will lay down for me so I can give you an ultrasound Dr. Blakely said. Of course, Francis said as he laid down on the bed. Dr. Blakely undid part of Francis's gown exposing his abdomen. This might be a little cold Dr. Blakely apologized as she put the gel on the wand. Ohh Francis groaned at the coldness. It's strange to think that the next time I have an ultrasound I'll have a child growing inside me Francis said as he turned his head to see the monitor. Dr. Blakely smiled as she saw how badly Francis wants a child. Well, everything seems to be in order Dr. Blakey said as she wiped the gel off Francis's abdomen. A nurse will be here soon to wheel you into surgery Dr. Blakely said as she stood up then left to prepare for surgery. Not long after that the nurse came and started wheeling him in for surgery.

In the surgery room.

Francis was wheeled into the surgery room they gave him an iv so they could give him numbing medicine then they used a machine to elevate his legs. You doing ok Francis Dr. Blakely asked upon seeing the look on his face? I'm just nervous is all it's like it didn't hit me until now Francis answered quickly! It's not uncommon for people to feel like that but there's nothing to be nervous about I've done this plenty of times you'll be up and out of here in a matter of hours after your vagina is settled and we can inseminate you with Mary's sample that our doctors altered so that it works like sperm Dr. Blakely explained. Francis smiled clearly feeling assured. Francis's numbing medicine took effect so Dr. Blakely proceeded with the surgery. About 1 hour later. Francis are you ready for your insemination Dr. Blakely asked as she prepared to inseminate him? Yes, I've been dying for this Francis answered excitedly! Ohh Francis gasped as Dr. Blakely inseminated him! Another 3 hours later Francis changed back into his clothes and took off his hospital band when Dr. Blakely walked back in. I just wanted to see how you were doing again Dr. Blakely said as she walked into the room. I'm doing fine Dr. Blakely thank you, Francis, responded with a smile. Francis, I know your parents taught you to be proper but you can always call me Rebecca Rebecca stated. Sorry, Rebecca, it's a habit Francis shrugged when all of the sudden she gave him a big hug. What was that about Francis asked curiously? Francis, I've known you since you were born and now look you you're married and going to have children of your own Rebecca answered with tears in her eyes. True but just remember you can come by anytime Francis said as he gave her another hug. Thanks for the offer Francis Rebecca said she dried her tears. Like I said anytime now I've gonna go to the store and pick up something for dinner or Mary will kill me Francis said then left.

Back at home.

Francis walked into the house with the groceries and went straight to the kitchen. Francis had just finished putting the groceries away when he heard the doggie door open and close. Scotty Mary and Francis's black Scottish terrier came into the kitchen and started barking like crazy when he saw Francis! I'm happy to see you too boy Francis said trying to quiet the young dog. Did you have fun chasing that squirrel in the backyard Francis asked as he poured Scotty some food and water? Scotty ran up to the food and began eating. There you go boy Francis said giving him a scratch behind the ear. Francis looked at the clock he saw that it was 6:30 pm so he started dinner. At 7:00 pm Mary came home from work and was greeted by a very excited Scotty. Ok down boy Mary said as she struggled to get around Scotty and into the kitchen! Mary somehow made it into the kitchen safely and saw Francis setting the table. Good evening my love Francis said coming over to give her a kiss on the lips. Good evening how was your appointment Mary asked curiously? It went perfectly Mary now come sit down and eat you've been on your feet all day Francis answered gesturing to her chair. Alright, what's for dinner Mary asked as the two of them sat down beside each other? Grilled chicken salad Francis answered. It looks delicious Mary said. Thank you, I try Francis responded. The couple enjoyed their meal then headed upstairs to bed they changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Good night Francis Mary said with a light smile as the two of them laid in bed together looking into each other's eyes. Good night Mary Francis responded and gave her a kiss on the forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2. Comment and let me know what you think. I hope to have chapter 3 up soon. Until next time stay Frary!


	3. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mary and Francis's anniversary but before they can celebrate Francis has to go to work and some of his students think something is up and then Mary and Francis celebrate their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody here is chapter 3. Happy reading! I'll see you at the bottom of the page.

May, 6 weeks later.

Francis is in the bathroom staring at a pregnancy test. Please, please let me be pregnant Francis prayed as he waited for the results. Francis looked at the test again after a few minutes and saw the word "Pregnant" Francis dropped the test in shock! After a blood test and 3 home pregnancy tests, he was finally convinced that he was pregnant. Francis's hands rested on his flat abdomen out of nowhere Francis started crying. Francis, are you alright Mary asked through the door? Yes, Mary, I'm alright Francis answered once he got a hold of himself. I finished making breakfast you better hurry if you want some before you have to go to work Mary said as she stood outside the door. I'm almost ready Francis said and heard Mary walk away. Francis cleaned up his small mess and then headed downstairs for breakfast. Happy anniversary Mary said when Francis walked into the kitchen! Happy anniversary my my you've been a busy bee Francis said looking at the romantic breakfast she prepared. Well, it's our anniversary and I know we both have to work today but I still wanted to do something nice Mary said before giving him a kiss. Well, as much as I would love to spend the day kissing you and more I'm afraid that if we want to have a romantic breakfast we better do it now Francis said breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss. You're right Mary said then sat down in her chair. Francis sat down in his chair next to her and the happy couple enjoyed their breakfast. Not long after. Here's your lunch Mary said as she handed it to him. And here's your lunch Francis said after taking his lunch and handing her's to her. They each other a quick then Francis left for work. 

Lavendervile elementary school.

Francis was almost ready for his class he wrote "Spelling test" on the chalkboard and underlined it. Francis sat down at his desk there was still a little time left before his class came and he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was pregnant. No one could blame him he and Mary have wanted children for so long and now it was finally happening. He couldn't stop thinking about what their child would look like or how Mary would dote on him. A smile suddenly appeared on his face as he thought about the gender of their child or if he was pregnant with multiples. Francis snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching. Good morning Mr. Valois Jessica said as she hung her backpack on her hook. Jessica Moore is a beautiful little girl with her long curly red hair and bright blue eyes that light up whenever it's time to learn or when it's time to show off her smarts it's very safe to say that Jessica Moore is a teacher's pet. Good morning Jessica first one here as aways Francis said smiling at her. I guess I'm quick Jessica said as she made her way to her seat at the front of the class. Yes, you are Francis said right before the rest of his class came in. Once everybody sat down Francis went down the hot lunch list. Jessica Francis called. Hot Jessica called back. Jenifer Francis called. Hot Jenifer called back. Emily Francis called. Cold Emily called back. Ashley Francis called. Cold Ashley called back. Shelby Francis called. Cold Shelby called back. Adam Francis called. Hot Adam called back. Louis Francis called. Hot Louis called back. Cody Francis called. Hot Cody called back. Raymond Francis called. Hot Raymond called back. Bailey Francis called. Cold Bailey called back. ( In this world the average class size is 10 students.). Ok everybody is here great today is Friday and that means spelling test I put a paper on all of your desks numbered 1 to 12 please start Francis said oddly. A while later. Jessica, will you collect everyone's test for me Francis asked? Yes, Mr. Valois Jessica answered and got up to collect everyone's test. Here you go, Mr. Valois, everyone's test mine is on top Jessica said handing the papers to him. Oh um thank you, Jenifer said taking the papers from her. I'm Jessica Jenifer has blonde hair and is sitting right there Jessica corrected pointing to the seat next to her's. Right sorry, Jessica Francis apologized. It's ok Jessica said with a smile and then sat back down in her seat. Not long after that, it was time for art class.

Art class.

Everyone walked into the classroom and took their seats as they waited for Mrs. Ice to tell them what they're going to be doing today. I'm handing you each a piece of paper because today you're going to be painting a picture of something you love so I can hang them up in the hallway Mrs. Ice told them as she handed out the papers. Once everybody had a paper and paint they began. What are you painting Jessica asked her friend Emily quietly? ( They're allowed to talk as long as they're quiet.). My hamster Emily answered happily. What are you painting Emily asked curiously? My bunny Jessica answered smiling. Hey, what do you think Louis is painting Jessica asked pointing to the black haired boy sitting a table down from them? That dumb toy robot he has Emily guessed with a chuckle. Jessica chuckled as well and the two friends talked to while working on their paintings the entire class. After everyone finished their paintings and the paintings dried Mrs. Ice stood up and collected everyone's paintings after she finished doing that everyone had to help clean up before it was time to go.

Recess.

After a long day of school and a little bit of play time 6 friends consisting of Jessica, Emily, Bailey, Adam, Cody, and Raymond decided to sit at a table in the shade and talk. Mr. Valois is acting different today Jessica told her friends. Yeah, I heard him call you Jenifer Adam added in. I heard that too Cody jumped in. Maybe something is wrong with Mrs. Valois Raymond suggested. Mrs. Valois is a doctor I don't think something is wrong with her maybe something is wrong with Mr. Valois and Mrs. Valois can't help Bailey suggested back. Everyone looked worried except Emily who was dying of laughter! What's so funny Emily asked angrily?! I have 2 younger siblings Emily answered choking on her laughter! What-Cody started to ask before Emily cut him off? My dads when my dad was pregnant he couldn't remember anything and he kept calling me Molly Emily answered cutting Cody off. Are you saying-Adam started to say before his voice wandered off? That Mr. Valois is pregnant yes I am Emily finished for him. Everyone sat in silence the rest of recess.

Back in Francis's classroom.

Everyone was walking out the door to go home. Jessica was about to leave when she stopped. Mr. Valois, can I ask you something before I leave Jessica asked nervously? Of course, Jessica Francis answered as he leaned back against his desk. Um, my friends and I noticed that you were acting differently today we were worried something was wrong but Emily said-she said Jessica struggled! She said what Francis asked seeing Jessica's struggled? She said you're pregnant Jessica blurted out! You kids are smarter than most people give you credit for Francis said laughingly! What does that mean Jessica asked confused? It means Emily is right I'm pregnant Francis answered happily. Jessica froze for just a moment before running up to him to give a big hug. Congratulations Jessica said giving him a hug! Thank you, Francis said hugging her back. Jessica, could you keep this a secret Francis asked smiling at her? Don't worry my lips shield Jessica answered before heading home.

Back at Mary and Francis's house.

After Francis got home he fed and watered Scotty then he prepared for his anniversary date with Mary. Mary got home from work at 7:00 pm while she was taking off shoes she noticed a trail of red rose petals leading to the kitchen. She followed the trail into the kitchen when entered the kitchen she saw a romantic candlelit dinner and at the end of the trail was Francis in a tux holding a red flower headband. Mary was in awe as Francis stepped towards her. Remember our first date at that chinse restaurant Francis asked softly as he placed the headband in her beautifully curled hair? Of course, I do and I also remember this headband from our first date as well Mary answered admiring her husband's work. Francis started kissing her but she pushed him away much to his surprise. As much as I'm enjoying this and I have every intention of having dinner with you I need a moment to change Mary said breathlessly her hands resting on his chest. My love you don't need to dress formally I just want us to enjoy our anniversary Francis told her as he cupped her cheek. Mary merely shrugged off her coat revealing the white just below knee length dress she is wearing. Do you remember this dress Mary asked flirtatiously? I could never forget this dress Francis answered admiring his wife. Shall we eat Mary asked eyeing the table? We shall my beautiful wife Francis answered walking over to her chair so he could pull it out and he gestured for her to sit. Mary sat down gracefully in her chair (And Francis being the gentleman that he is.) he pushed her up to the table then sat down next to her in his chair. I'm curious why were you wearing that dress you don't just randomly wear the dress you wore on our first date Francis asked? I wanted to surprise you I defiantly wasn't expecting you to recreate our first date Mary answered taking his hand into her own. The couple enjoyed their dinner while chatting about all the memories they've made over the past 3 years. Oh, I almost forgot it wouldn't be a chinse dinner without a fortune cookie Francis said handing the cookie to Mary. That's true and you know how much I love fortune cookies Mary responded cracking open the fortune cookie and eating it. Don't forget to read the fortune Francis reminded. Right, Mary said picking up the fortune. What does it say Francis asked trying to hide his smirk? It says "You are going to be a mother." What Mary asked confused? It's why I had so many doctor appointments I wanted to surprise you I've taken a blood test and 3 home tests because I wanted to be sure and now I'm sure I'm pregnant Francis was going to continue but Mary kissed him hard. Are you surprised asked breathlessly? Yes, very and I don't think I've been this happy since our wedding day Mary answered happily before kissing him hard again! I have an idea let's continue this in our bedroom Mary suggested breathlessly. I would love nothing more Francis said equally breathlessly. Then Mary started pulling him towards the stairs then up the stairs.

In their bedroom. 

The two of them burst into their room while kissing each other with so much passion! They quickly ripped each other's clothes off and landed on the bed! I love you Mary Francis said looking up at her to admire her in all her glory! I love you too Francis Mary said before attacking his lips! The two lovers spent the rest of the night making love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So that was chapter 3. I know the kids talking was a little off I did the best I could. And yes Emily has 2 dads you'll meet them later. Until next time stay Frary!


	4. The Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis goes to his midwife appointment and the day after he goes to the mall with his sister Starfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter number 4. Happy reading! I'll see you guys at the bottom of the page!

June, 12 weeks pregnant.

Mary and Francis are laying (naked) in bed. What are you thinking about Francis asked as he stroked her cheek? Just how we met in dance class we became best friends in no time at all and you started telling me all about France and how you grew up in Paris Mary answered as she ran her fingers through his hair. ( Mary was 6 and both Starfire and Francis were 7.). I seem to recall you and Starfire telling me all about Scotland as well Francis said getting on top of her. And I seem to recall you taking me to Paris on our honeymoon Mary whispered flirtatiously in his ear. The couple continued their game a little bit longer before switching to their favorite topic their baby. Can you feel him kick yet Mary asked feeling his small bump? No, I can't feel anything yet when I called Starfire to set up my appointment she said it wasn't uncommon to not feel a baby kick until 25 weeks for a first pregnancy and we're either having a girl or multiples girls Francis answered matter of factly. What makes you so sure we're having a girl Mary asked curiously? I just have a feeling Francis answered as he stroked his bump lovingly. Well, how about we make it interesting let's make a bet you think it's going to be a girl I think it's going to be a boy how we make it so the winner gets to design the nursery Mary suggested with a smirk. It's a bet, in fact, I already have some ideas for our little girl's nursery Francis said emphasizing "girl's". My someone is cocky Mary stated playfully. Oh, you have no idea Francis replied equally playful. We'll see how cocky you are when you find out we're having a little boy Mary said right before Francis got off of her. Well, as much as I would love to continue this little game of our's I have a midwife appointment soon and I'd rather not be late Francis said getting dressed. After Francis got dressed he picked up his phone and typed "note to self-buy maternity clothes this week" into his notes. You know I can come with you to your appointment if you'd let me Mary said from her spot on the bed. Mary, you need to work and it's not like you can't just ask me or Starfire how it went Francis argued. Francis, we both come from unbelievably rich families with both of your parents being in the medical field and my father being one of the top lawyers in the country and my mother also being in the medical field plus it's not like we're struggling to stay afloat Mary argued back. But if you insist that I go to work I'll do as you wish Mary added quickly upon seeing the look on Francis's face! Thank you, Francis said softly before heading downstairs to feed Scotty and make breakfast. 

In the kitchen. 

What's for breakfast Mary asked as she walked into the kitchen dressed for work? Homemade oatmeal with fruit I also made you coffee just the way you like it Francis answered as he sat down in his chair. Thank you, for making breakfast even those you didn't have too Mary said as she sat down in her chair next to him. I know but we stayed in bed longer than we usually do because of our little game so I thought I'd make a quick, easy, and healthy breakfast Francis replied before he took a bite of his oatmeal. The couple ate their breakfast then gave each other a quick kiss on the lips before going their separate ways. Right before Francis left for his midwife appointment he grabbed his video camera and pressed record. Hello, little one this is your Papa I'm getting ready to go to my first midwife appointment and see how you're doing so I'll let you know how it goes Francis said ending the recording and took the camera with him to his appointment. 

Starfire's birth center.

Hello, brother Starfire greeted him as he walked into the birth center. Hello, little sister, Francis greeted her with a hug. Starfire brought Francis to the examination room. Ok, you're 12 weeks pregnant you weigh 155 pounds (he weighed 150 pounds and he gained 5 pounds) and you haven't had any morning sickness Starfire mumble as she went through her notes. Starfire then prepared Francis for his ultrasound. Ohh that's cold Francis said with surprise as Starfire pressed the ultrasound probe to his lower abdomen! Sorry, I should have warned you Starfire said turning her attention back to the screen. Francis turned his head to look at the screen and was in awe of what he saw. Well, I can only see 1 baby Starfire said pointing to the screen. All of the sudden Francis heard beating! That's a beautiful heartbeat Starfire said. Francis felt tears running down his face. Am I seriously crying right now, Francis asked before he started sobbing?! That'll be the hormones just let it out Starfire answered and comforted him until he stopped crying. Once Francis stopped crying they finished the appointment and Starfire gave him copies of his ultrasound pictures they also made plans to go the mall to buy Francis some maternity clothes and spend time together as brother and sister tomorrow. Francis got into his car and drove home.

Back at Mary and Francis's house.

Francis walked into the house and sat down on the couch before pressing record on his video camera again. Well, little one I just got home from my midwife appointment I found out we're only welcoming 1 little one I heard your beautiful heartbeat and your auntie Starfire assured me that you're growing right on schedule Francis said aiming the camera at his bump for that last part. Francis stopped recording and decided to watch an episode of "Supergirl" he recorded. After Francis watched an episode Scotty walked into the room with his leash he walked over to the front door and started pawing at it. You wanna go outside for a walk boy Francis asked getting up from the couch and walking over to Scotty to put his leash on so he could take him on a walk? Francis opened the door and Scotty almost ran out the door. Francis and Scotty walked around the block then they came back home so Francis could make dinner. The two of them walked into the house and Scotty started going crazy. Ok, boy calm down so I can take your leash off Francis said trying to calm the hyper dog. Francis finally was able to take Scotty's leash off him and get into the kitchen to make dinner. At 7:00 pm Mary came home and walked into the kitchen. Hello, my love how did your appointment go Mary asked with a smile? It was wonderful our little girl is doing perfectly I got pictures to put in the baby album and I heard the heartbeat Francis answered happily. I wish I could have been there with you Mary said. Don't worry I'll show you the pictures and Starfire downloaded a recording of the baby's heartbeat onto my phone I'll show you after we enjoy our chicken noodle soup dinner Francis replied smiling. Alright, Mary said happily as she sat down in her chair. Francis sat down in his chair as well and the two of them enjoyed their dinner before heading upstairs to bed.

The next day. Early afternoon at the mall. 

Francis and Starfire are taking a break from shopping to grab something to eat and talk. So then the fact that your clothes are too tight from the growing how much do you love being pregnant Starfire asked sipping her coffee? Well, other then that things have been pretty good I'm not crazy about the hormones or the fact that I almost always have to pee for some reason but I haven't had any morning sickness so I've been able to eat normally and Mary has been so supportive Francis answered sipping the homemade smoothie that he brought with him. Speaking of Mary I still can't believe you made a bet on the gender of your baby Starfire said laughingly. Well, neither of us really care about the gender we just want to have a friendly competition over who gets to design the nursery Francis replied also laughing. Yeah, I figured but here's something I've been dying to ask how much has your mother been harassing you since she found out you were pregnant Starfire asked with a smirk? Much to my surprise, I haven't heard a word from her since Mary and I announced the pregnancy Francis answered the surprise clear in his voice. Well, enjoy it while it last because knowing your mother it won't last long Starfire replied and they both started laughing! The brother and sister pair finished up their shopping and headed home.

Back at Mary and Francis's house. 

Francis was so tired from shopping didn't even bring the shopping bags inside with him instead he went upstairs and took a nap. Hours later. Francis was awoken by Mary gently stroking his cheek. Mary Francis said opening his eyes his voice still thick with sleep. When I saw the shopping bags in your car I figured you were tired so I brought them in and made tacos for dinner and thought we'd eat in here tonight Mary told him. I'm ok with it if you're ok with it Francis replied as he sat up in bed. Mary smiled and handed him his plate before getting into bed with her plate. After they finished dinner Mary took their plates to the kitchen when she got back Francis had already fallen asleep again so she just crawled into bed with him and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 4. Yes, I know midwives don't do ultrasounds in real life but different world different rules. And just so we're clear Francis is making a video diary for his baby that's why he keeps recording himself. I'll see you guys next chapter until then stay Frary!


	5. A Dinner With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis goes out with some friends and finds out the gender of their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5. I'll see you guys at the bottom of the page!

July, 16 weeks pregnant.

Francis is sitting on the couch with Scotty when the phone started ringing. Hello, Francis said as he answered the phone. Hey, Francis how are you Charles asked? (Charles Parcells is one of Emily's dads and a close friend to Francis not to mention his neighbor.) I'm good Charles how are you Francis asked? I'm good hey listen, Alan and I are going to that new fancy seafood place tonight we were wondering if you wanted to come celebrate with us since all three of us are pregnant Charles told him. Sure I'd love too what time Francis asked? Say 6:00 pm Charles answered. Sounds good I'll see you then bye Francis said. Bye Charles said then he hung up. Francis hung up the phone and looked down at his belly. Bien petit on dirait que nous sortons Francis told his bump. ( It's French for well little one it looks like we are going out.) Francis decided that since it was still early afternoon he'd take Scotty for a walk. So he got up off the couch and got Scotty's leash plus his favorite ball so they could go to the park and play fetch. Francis came back to the living room with both in hand and Scotty started going crazy! Do you wanna go to the park boy Francis asked? Francis somehow managed to get Scotty's leash on him and out the door.

The Lavendervile park. 

Francis and Scotty made it to the park Francis found a comfy bench and sat down. He pulled out Scotty's ball and started shaking it. You want the ball boy do ya do ya Francis asked happily as he continued to wave the ball around?! Scotty responded by barking up a storm! Ok, go get it Francis said as he threw the ball as hard as he could! Scotty ran as fast as his short legs could take him (which was pretty fast!) after his ball! Scotty caught his ball and ran back to Francis wanting him to throw it again! Good boy do ya want the ball do ya Francis asked happily as Scotty started barking and jumping all around?! Ok, go get it Francis said as he threw the ball as hard as he could once again! Scotty ran after his ball happily he caught his ball and brought it back to Francis! They continued their game for a little while before it was time to head home.

Back in Mary and Francis's house.

Francis and Scotty walked back into the house Scotty appeared to be tired from their walk and game because it was easy to get his leash off. Francis fed and watered Scotty then headed upstairs for a shower. After Francis finished his shower then put on his robe and headed downstairs to make dinner for Mary. Francis finished making dinner and sat it down on the counter then looked at the clock 5:40 pm so he headed back upstairs to get ready. Francis finished putting on his maternity tux and brushing his hair then headed downstairs to his car.

At the seafood restaurant.

The three friends met up in front of the restaurant. We were worried you weren't going to show up Alan joked. (Alan Roberts close friend and co-worker to Francis.). Ha, ha very funny I'm right on time Alan Francis replied faking annoyance. Well, gentlemen shall we go inside Charles asked the two of them happily? We shall Francis and Alan answered at the same time. The three of them laughed then went inside. Once the three of them sat down and ordered their non-alcoholic red wine they started talking. So Charles, how far along are you Alan asked curiously? 19 weeks Charles answered as he rested one of his hands on top of his bump. I'm only 17 weeks and found out that there's a baby boy in here Alan replied looking down at his bump. I've got a baby boy in here to Charles said with a chuckle. How far along are you Francis you've been quiet ever since we came inside Alan asked poking fun at Francis? Sorry, you two know I've always been the quiet one out of the three of us but to answer your question Alan I'm 16 weeks today and I have a feeling that I've got a baby girl in here heck Mary and I have a bet going on about the gender Francis answered as he gently rubbed his bump. Yeah, that sounds like Mary Charles said laughingly. I think the only reason she thinks we're having a boy is that she's hoping for a boy that looks just like me Francis replied with a chuckle. Tony is hoping for our son to have his red hair and my green eyes Charles said with a smile. Joel is hoping for our son to have my black hair and his blue eyes Alan added in right before the waiter came by. After the waiter came by with their food Charles proposed a toast. To us and are our growing families who would have thought we'd all be fathers within weeks of each other Charles proposed as he raised his glass. Cheers, Francis and Alan said at the same time as three of them gently tapped glasses. The three friends enjoyed their food and headed home.

Three days later, at Starfire's birth center.

Everything seems to be in order now let's get you ready for your ultrasound Starfire said with a smile. I can't wait Francis said as Starfire put the gel on the ultrasound probe. Starfire moved the probe around his abdomen looking for the heartbeat. That's what we like to hear Starfire said looking the screen. Thank God I've been worried about the fact that I haven't felt any movements Francis confessed looking at his baby on the screen. There's nothing to worry about just pay close attention to any feelings you have in your abdomen when you're sitting or lying Starfire said assuringly. Francis smiled clearly feeling assured. Now, I'm assuming you want to know the gender Starfire said with a smirk. Yes, Francis said excitedly. Well, it looks like you're having a girl Starfire announced! I knew it Francis said happily!

7:00 pm, at Mary and Francis's house.

Mary walked into the house to see Francis waiting for her with his video camera. What's this about Mary asked curiously? I just thought our baby would like to see your reaction when you found out who won the bet Francis answered as he walked towards her. Oh, so who won the bet Mary asked impatiently? I DID Francis said cockily! Seriously Mary replied bitterly. Francis was about to respond when Mary kneeled so she could speak directly to his bump. Well, it looks like your Maman should learn not to bet against your Papa I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you my precious daughter Mary told their baby. Suddenly Mary heard crying she looked up at Francis and saw a stream of tears running down his face. Oh, Francis Mary said softly as she stood up and turned off his camera. Mary then helped Francis upstairs and into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 5. I know it's shorter than my other chapters but I really wanted to get this out for you guys. Until next time stay Frary!


End file.
